


she shone like a bouquet of fireworks

by velv_tte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its based off that, remember the fireworks festival event card of, rimitae, uwu, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velv_tte/pseuds/velv_tte
Summary: The girlfriends Rimi and Tae went on a date to the fireworks festival! Fluffy and sweet, I love these nerds





	she shone like a bouquet of fireworks

It was the night she's been waiting for since last week. A clear dark blue sky, just as the weather forecast said. Rimi looked into the mirror as she fixed her yukata one last time. Shyly priding herself for her appearance, a rather rare occassion, a small blush spreads on her face as she imagines what her girlfriend would say when she saw her. Maybe tae would be waiting for her under a streetlamp, and once her eyes sets on her, she'd probably say, "You look beautiful, Rimi." 

Rimi hid her face in her hands, her heart drumming in her throat. "Sh-she wouldn't say that, r-right? because the beautiful one would be otaechan.." Her heart thudded louder at the thought, of a yukata clad tae with her hair elegantly tied up, perhaps some flowers in her hair wearing colours that would complement her eyes and her pretty face.. perhaps she'd wear make-up? maybe she would, rimi thought, since it was a special night.. 

Rimi glanced at the mirror again, and, after a few minutes of careful consideration, went to the living room and called for her sister. 

"Sis?"

"What's the matter, Rimi?" Her sister yuri answered with concern.

Rimi looked down at the floor and fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves. She looked up to face her and said with quiet confidence, "I'd like to look cute tonight.. can you help me sis?"

Yuri laughed, and gently patted her head. "You're already cute, rimi! but of course I'll make you even cuter!"

Yuri gestured rimi to come to their bedroom once more, and grabbed her make-up pouch that was sitting on her desk. "You can sit at the edge of the bed there," 

Rimi did as she was told, and nervously waited. Yuri came over with some brushes and creams and other things that rimi couldn't name. "I promise one day I'll teach you all you need to know, but for tonight I'll help you,"  
__

Under the bright, luminous moon, Tae stood by the steps that led to the festival area, admiring the clear midnight blue sky dotted with countless stars, as if a bottle of bright orbs spilled onto a tabletop. She smiled softly, mesmerised by the view. She may seem laid-back a lot of the time but, for the whole week since she asked rimi out to the festival, she'd been a nervous wreck.. it was only then when the stars, brighter than ever before, and somehow more livelier - perhaps because of the atmosphere she was in? - made her feel calmer. Her eyes followed the stars' gentle twinkle and she found herself unable to contain her laughter as well. Surely, surely the night with rimi would go well. The stars said so..

__

Rimi panted and wheezed as she arrived at the meeting place, looking for Tae until, there she was - a stunning, elegant tae whose beauty left rimi almost speechless. By the steps and under a light shade of trees, Tae's soft face looked up to the sky and, her eyes began to gleam.. in a way that was different from Kasumi's or the others.. Tae's shine was different.. to Rimi, it was enchanting, it made her want to know the mysteries that tae kept within her.. and from there, Tae's soft lips broke into a soft laugh that caught Rimi off guard. Rmi didn't notice she was moving closer and closer to her until tae turned around at the notice of her presence. "Rimi!"

She let out a small yelp in surprise, and managed to catch herself from tripping over. "O-otaechan!" Warmth surged up from her chest to her cheeks and she was unable to meet her girlfriend's gaze. 

"Rimi," Tae said softly, putting her finger below rimi's chin and gently lifting her head up so that rimi would see her. For a while they stood there, unusually close and yet too far, but Tae kept her eyes on Rimi's, unfailing. 

"You look beautiful, Rimi." 

Rimi's eyes widened and found herself unable to speak. It went even far more romantic than how she had imagined it that she ended up shutting her eyes tightly and turning red all over.

"Y-you're beautiful as well otaechan," Rimi squeaked softly. "I think the blue really matches you, and your hair is done really prettily!" She finally brought her head up to see her and she was met with Tae's soft smile and kind eyes once more. 

"I think your yukata suits you as well rimi." Tae put her fingers to her chin and furrowed her brows. "You're so pretty, you'd fit perfectly in a painting,"

"I-I'd say the same for you as well!" Tae laughed softly at Rimi's easily flustered self, and her laughter calmed rimi down a little. 

The crowd around them began to fill the spaces, and Rimi wasn't able to move along with them. Her small stature made it less easy to move on her own. Tae looked at the helpless Rimi and said "Here," and offered Rimi her hand, "that way we won't get lost, right?"

Rimi slipped her hand in Tae's, her warmth almost too familiar, and followed her into the crowd.


End file.
